monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mimic/@comment-25095137-20140816230652/@comment-24.211.169.81-20141013214034
{close enough would mean that we are right on top of it otherwise we wouldn't be able to put a key in the hole before she poped out} i start throwing rocks at her. my idiotic friend thinks he can read my mind because like an a-hole he get up and starts throwing rocks while backing away, some of them hit me because the idiot can't aim. getting out of the way of the stupidity i walk behind the mimic and forcibly close the lid thus trapping the mimic inside. i then proceed to tie the chest up with some rope "DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" my friend shouts at me like an idiot {did i mention he was an idiot} "i'm taking her back with us do you have any idea how much someone would pay for the ability to live forever?" "live forever?" he says with a confused look on his face. "yes live forever everyone knows that a mimic's victim lives forever being raped by the mimic in a timeless universe." "THE HELL DUDE IT'S A F-ING MIMIC." "yes but the buyers don't need to know that." "Dude we are NOT selling that thing to someone without telling them it's a mimic." "then i'll do it without you." "You won't do it at all!" he yels while unsheathing his sword and rushing at me like the idiot he is. "hmmm i guess you're right i won't be selling this mimic." i say exasperated. when he is five feet away from being able to cut me i cut the rope holding the mimic close. eigerly she pops out just in time to grab my friend and pull him into her box {double meaning puns are funny}. "How could you do something like that it's just mean." i hear a female voice behind me say. "heh well he wasn't that much of a friend." ..."huh who?" i turn my head just in time to see a pair of yellow eyes. time passes i somehow awaken to the same yellow eyes i saw shortly after feeding my friend to a mimic. i have no idea how long it's been since then but i know it has been atleast a few days. shortly after that thought a wet sticky sensation hits me. it's tight and feels sorta like a sucking sensation ... then i notice where the sensation is comming from as well as just how intence it is. i instinctively grab 'her' hips and pull 'her' to me while pushing myself as deep as i possible can right before exploding what feels like my entire lower body into 'her'. while i purge myself of my seed she happily encureges me to continue buy squeezing sucking and milking me until the last drop is out. after finishing my ordeal i finally look into the face of my unintended partner. suprisingly the face that i expected to have a triumphant scowl on it is actually smiling. and then those alluring smiling lips parted saying "instead of cowaring in fear or making a useless attempt to flee you sought to dominate me." those yellow eyes widen with excitment as the smile returns "YOU WILL MAKE A WONDERFUL HUSBAND!" as she uttered that declaration i notice the other tight situation i'm in, the large scalely tail wrapped around us causes me to think {i knew there was an oddly large number of statues in these ruins} the thought is quickly pushed out of my mind replaced by the slow swaying of my new wife's hips as she fights for my attention. {OH well atleast this one won't turn me into a mind-broken sex toy not like uhhh... umm..} i feel a quick tight squeeze in my groin as my wife once again seeks my attention {eh it doesn't matter what his name was he will soon be a vegitable}